It's me brother, I will never leave you
by SilentReaderDD
Summary: One of those times when Sam gets shot. This takes place during the episode "The British Invasion", in my version where Ketch is also there when they confronted Dagon near the pier. Ketch disobeys Mick's orders to let the hunters go and not kill Eileen instead he fires the gun pointing at Eileen.
1. Chapter 1

One of those times when Sam gets shot.

This is one of my very first fanfiction, so please bear with me. I felt season 12 lacked Hurt!Sam and Protective/Angst Dean in general and I believe these are the moments which made the show special in the first place.

This is an AU take of 12x17 episode, where Sam also gets shot in this episode. I know we had this situation in Red Meat 11x17 in Season 11 which I thoroughly enjoyed, I thought I could recreate some of it.

This will be very short verison and I try to finish it as soon as I can.

This takes place during the episode "The British Invasion", in my version where Ketch is also there when they confronted Dagon near the pier. Ketch disobeys Mick's orders to let the hunters go and not kill Eileen instead he fires the gun pointing at Eileen.

It all happened so fast, Eileen grabbed the Colt which Sam had dropped when he was knocked aside by Dagon; once she got the clear shot, she fired the Colt and unlike any other pistol there was a fiery roar and the bullet rocketed from the gun. It would've been an awesome shot but to everyone's surprise it was the moment Dagon chose to disappear with Kelly and the bullet hit Renny right in this chest.

It took a moment or two for everyone realise what had happened and their utter disbelief was reflected on Renny's face. He soon started to choke blood and collapsed limply on the ground, no doubt dead.

Eileen: _I didn't... I didn't mean to. I was shooting at the demon. I'm -_

Sam: _No, no, wait up. It was an accident. It's all right._

Mick pulls out his gun and approaches Eileen.

Dean: _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?_

Sam: _Hey!_

Mick: _She killed a Man of Letters. S-she has to die._

Sam: _It was an accident!_

Mick: _It doesn't matter! The Code._

Dean: _No, hey, screw the Code._

Mick: _Don't make this harder than it already is._

Dean: _Mick, you don't have to do this._

Mick: _Yes, I do!_

Eileen: _Please. Don't._

 _This doesn't make any sense, what kind of code is that?! To kill someone for their mistake?_

Just about when Mick considered their pleas and let them go, that is when things started to get spiral out of control. Ketch who didn't seem to agree with Mick's decision fired the gun pointing straight at Eileen who stood in between Sam and Dean but slightly behind and aimed for a headshot.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes; it was like a slow motion tape. He saw Ketch fire his gun and he heard Sam scream ' _No!_ ' and the next thing he knew is his brother drop to the ground next to him

Sam had no time to react, he just followed his instinct threw himself in front of Eileen.

 _What was he thinking?!_ He felt the bullet hit him hard like punches against his body, he felt himself stumble backwards, fall on the ground and he lay immobile.

The wind has been knocked out of him and all he could do was gasp for air and wonder how badly he was hurt.

The strangest thing was that at first, he didn't really feel any pain; at least not at first. He dimly heard screams and shouting and his brother's voice. He slowly opened his eyes _God when did he close them?!_ He doesn't remember closing them. There was sticky warmth all over his shirt and he felt very weak, but his arms seemed able to move only a little.

He wanted to know how bad it was, so he made an effort to push himself and that's when the pain hit him.

He managed a groan as he fell back on the ground. His whole body seemed to be cracking apart, tearing twisting. He could say he's used to pain that no human is even aware of and yet at his moment he felt so helpless and numb. He practically couldn't feel or think anything, he just wanted the pain to stop and get over it. Red-tinged blackness drifted behind his squeezed-shut eyes; every breath seemed to catch and tear him even farther apart.

" _Sam! Sam- oh, God!_ " Someone gasping- someone he knew. He opened his eyes again and looked into Eileen's and Dean's stricken white face. It had to be bad for Dean to look like that. He could see Dean's lips move but he couldn't hear anything, anymore; even though he knew what his brother would be saying - to never give up.

He felt strangely cold now despite the heat all over his front. _Shock?_ His hand was gripping his brother's warm and strong hand, something to cling on to and help him endure the pain.

He couldn't hear right, everything was all up and down and muted, wailing and strange. Someone was calling him, but he couldn't open his eyes again, they were so heavy. There was this darkness swallowing up the pain and numbing him. It was almost blissful and an escape to his agony.

He could feel someone holding is face, the darkness was pushing him down and overwhelming him, he fought to take control and be there for Dean. He felt the strength in his hands waning no matter how much he wanted to listen to his brother and then everything became peacefully silent and it stopped. He was fighting a losing war, this bliss is much more powerful than he is and he had no control over it. He could not do anything anymore. He felt his eyes close and the darkness enveloped him.

He had tell Dean, it wasn't his fault. He thought he called his brother, may be he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the version I had uploaded last night was a mess. (Guess I was too sleepy!) , this site is very new to me and while trying to upload the document I must've done something wrong.

I have updated this with the version I had in my system. Thank you for being patient with me.

* * *

Everything is a blur for Dean. There's blood and hands and screaming and lights. Everything is indistinguishable, blurring together to form one mess of a memory. The ambulance was rushing through the streets, the paramedics working tirelessly on his brother and there was a long beep of a heart monitor.

Dean had nothing on his mind than other than Sam. He is having a hard time trying to live in the current moment, when his mind kept flashing back after Sammy was shot. The paramedics are talking in medical terms most of which he couldn't understand, he followed a few terms like _BP, heart rate, blood loss_ – he had told them that Sam's group is _O negative_. Sam could really use Cas's healing now, there are too many noises, people are frantically working and his little brother is oblivious to everything and it's worrying him too much. Sam hadn't regain consciousness after he lost it at the pier. Dean tried praying to Cas and predictably the angel did not respond him and he really needed his friend right now.

He looked his brother one more time, Sam looked terrible. His little brother is too pale for his liking, which is probably due to the amount of blood he lost, they have put the nasal cannula under his nose, IV in this right arm and all sort of wires from machines were hooked to him. One of the paramedic is keeping constant pressure on the bullet wound and he is urging the driver to go faster.

By the time the ambulance reached the hospital, Dean had informed Mary about the situation and she promised that she'd be there as soon as can. He swore once this is all over he will deal with Ketch and make him pay for what he did to his brother; without mercy and nobody will stop him from doing that. Whenever his mind thought about that psychotic _son of a bitch_ he could practically feel his blood boil.

He is barely aware of Eileen's presence in this mess, not that he is in the mood to console her that everything will be alright and not her fault. She could not look anymore guilty; she kept apologizing to Sam, even though he could not hear her and to Dean. She is too silent so long, Dean knew it wasn't her fault but he needs to take care of his brother now.

* * *

Once reached, the EMTs are running, pushing the gurney with Sam on it down a long hallway where that paramedic was still compressing the bullet hole in Sam's chest.

Dean and Eileen ran along with them, trying to keep up. Once he felt like he found his voice Dean kept repeating _Sammy, do not do this Stay with me! Stay with me!_ He will kick his brother if decides to give up now, after all this time.

* * *

It was a typical day for , he had two accident cases and one drug overdose from morning. He thought if he could finish his shift early today, he might have a good night's sleep, which he really really needs right now. Just when he thought he was done for the day, he was assigned for new case - Gun Shot victim; proably due to mobbing. He rushed to meet the victim in the hallway; those thoughts vanished. Male; mid-thirties was rushed into the ER with the gun shot wound on his chest. He gotta admit - He didn't look good and every second counts.

Once he reached the gurney, the paramedic had described the condition.

 _Paramedic: _Single GSW to the left chest, initially unresponsive, lost vitals right in front of us__

 _Davidson_ : _Set up for a chest tube, trauma one._

The EMTs and the doctor wheel Sam into a trauma room.

Once they reached the entrance for the trauma room, he insisted for the victim's friends to stay out of the room, so that they can take care of their patient.

* * *

 **TRAUMA ROOM**

Once inside the trauma room, Davidson requested the nurse to call for to help him with this. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it alone and Ross recently dealth with a similar GSW case. This is a life and death situation going on here and he isn't taking any chances.

Once he's ready for the newest case; after they transfered Sam from the gurney to the table, He started speaking.

 _34 year-old male; GSW to the left chest. Crashed on the way in._

 _Stop compressions. We have a rhythm. Let's check for breathing._

 _Nurse: _BP is 86 over 60.__

First Major cause of death ids Blood looss and the victim has lost alot of it and he's still bleeding. He needs to find the source as he cuts into Sam's chest.

 _ _Where's that chest tube?__

 _Nurse:_ _Behind you._

The guy's stats is falling rapdily as he inserts the tube into his chest, within seconds blood is flowing through the tube, onto floor. _That is Bad_

 _Bleeding in the left chest._

 _Nurse:_ _Stats are 88._

He now checks Sam's eyes for responsiveness.

 _Doctor: _Tension Pneumo's relieved, but he's still decreased. We can't wait. Set up his intubation.__

He and the nurse started to intubate the patient, as he no longer will be able to breathe on his own if he continues in this trajectory.

* * *

Dean as he's waiting outside of the trauma room, his mind replayed the awful events over and over again. He simple cannot stop his mind.

Earlier when Dean was desperately trying to wake his brother he could've sworn he saw the lights go out of his brother's eyes; this brought back too many memories like Cold Oak when his brother died and when Sam stopped his Trials which almost killed him.

Dean couldn't help and he is really scared for his Sammy.

* * *

 **TRAUMA ROOM**

Once the chest cavity has been opened, Davidson is digging around inside the victims chest trying to figure out what is causing his stats to fall; and the nurse has announced his BP is getting even lower. The guy is still bleeding; he had stopped the blood flow to an extent but this is getting out of hand. He examines even further, as the blood continues to drip onto the floor.

 _ _There's too much blood. Where is he bleeding from?__

 _Nurse_ : _78 over 56._

He needed something to stop the flow, right now.

 _Pulmonary vein. Clamp._

The monitors still register his falling stats.

He realized the source for the bleeding -Pulmonary vien and he just clamped it, to prevent further blood loss. He proceeded further when joined them. Davidson updated the status to him , as he worked on.

 _Okay, I got it_. _Left tension pnuemo alleviated with a chest tube which revealed significant bleeding in the chest. Get me 3O_

 _Nurse_ : _Here's a 3 O. BP's dropping still. Stats are getting low as well._

 _Dr. Ross:_ _He must be bleeding somewhere else._

 _Nurse_ : _Vitals are still falling. Pulse ox is dropping critical._

They had recovered the bullet. Once Ross started to working too; he felt a little more hopefull that they might be able to save this guy's life, which is now becoming more of a challenge.

They both found out where else he's bleeding from - the bullet had grazed his damn heart one of the ventricles.

Davidson could only marvel on the thought, how this guy could even be alive till now? Even though this man is hovering between life and death, he's sure that this guy is a fighter.

 _Dr. Ross_ : _His pericardium is distended. He's bleeding into it. That's why there's no blood. It's compressing his heart._

Nurse: _BP's dropping. Sixty-five forty-five._

Dr. Ross snips the bleeder.

 _Dr. Ross_ : _Got it. Bullet grazed the ventricle. Three O._

Just when they thought that they could actually save this guy, the ECG started blarring erractically.

 _Dr. Davidson:_ _He's going into V-Fib. Paddles!_

 _Charge!_

Ross placed the paddles on the heart while the nurse observed the ECG; Sam's body arched upwards and dropped down effortlessly.

There is no change- no pulse.

 _Dr. Davidson:_ _Charge again!_

He cannot give up now.

He once again placed the paddles, Sam's body jerked and he's still unresponsive

Still no pulse.

He tries one more time desparate to save him and get this heart beating again.

Still nothing.

Ross and Davidson turn to watch the monitor, which now shows that Sam has flat lined.

The moment seems endless as they watch the monitor.


End file.
